graakassfandomcom-20200213-history
PK
PK is an activity available for anyone in Graal Classic. It is about fighting and killing other players in order to raise their killing points. Killing points are seen in the player's profile, they mean the amount of people they have killed and basically mean the experience they have with sword fights. To kill another player you must be in a Pk zone, after that, you have to target one or multiple players and start hitting them with your sword, arrows or bombs. Every players maximum life is 3, and it will decrease 0.5 life points with every hit, with the exception of 1.0 if hit with a bush. When the player reaches 0 life points, he or she will die and will drop an amount of his/her bombs and arrows if possible. The player will respawn in the same spot, unless they are in a tower (they will respawn outside it,) and they will have 3 life points again. *Pk is unlimited and non-ending. You can reach 1 million kills and still go on. *You can heal yourself with vases, food or a bed if your AP is above 40+. *To revive you just gotta walk a little. *When you die you will see a scroll with the word End. AP System The AP system was introduced in 2013, it means Aligment Points. It consists of a special feature that everyone has. It was made for players who want a saint or killing reputation. If you kill players oftenly, your AP will decrease until it reaches 0. If you don't damage or kill anybody, your AP will go up till it reaches 100. Having a low AP will prevent you from healing yourself and will turn your name into a weird brown or red color. To increase you AP back to 100 you just need to stop damaging people. Having a high AP will allow you to heal and you will also be immune to damage when you reach 100 AP, turning your name into a gold color. You will be walk-through for other players so you are not an obstacle. People with 100 AP are called Saints. Even if you have 100 AP, you can damage people, but this will make your AP drop, depending on the victim's AP. For example, if you have 100 AP and you accidentally hit a player with 10 AP, your AP will only downgrade to 99; However, if the player had about 90 AP, your AP would lower drastically, (to about 80 AP.) While having an AP of less than 30, you will have a red name. At 30, your name will start turning a light gray or green, after 50 your name will slowly go from white to a lightblue, after 80 your name will be a bright blue and eventually turn gold after reaching 100. Trivia *If you are a Saint and you use your mount to breathe fire, your AP won't go down. AP will only go down if you do it a lot, (probably after 20 hits or more.) *Bomb explosions used to lower your AP drastically, especially for Saints, but they don't lower it as much as before, due to farmers' reasoning with admins. *Having low AP basically means having the worst benefits. There is nothing good that comes from having a very low AP rather than getting a red name. *Afking in a Chaple can make Aligment Points grow a bit faster than normal. *Saints can still be damaged with explosions. *If you kill a Saint, your AP will downgrade drastically. *Having a low or high AP won't change the amount of bombs and arrows you drop.